Tekken : The adventure begins!
by Apulula
Summary: This is a Tekken story about Hwoarang and others. It is a story about friendship. Hwoarang wanted revenge from Jin because he killed Baek. In the end shows a shocking fictional truth about Heihachi Mishima.


Tekken : Fight to the finish book 1

Hey! I'm Raphy (Apulula) and this is my first fan fiction entry.

Feel free to comment on this. Without further ado,

Enjoy!—

I'm Hwoarang, a Tekken fighter. My goal in Tekken is to defeat the King of Iron fist, Jin Kazama.

I am a Korean, by the way. I am a black belter in the

Korean martial art Taekwondo.

I signed up in this year's Tekken tournament hosted by…shhh… Jin Kablahblah. I'm not going to lose THIS time. I'll beat Jin AND Azazel for sure.

The screen turned on. The screen shows who will fight who. It's randomized. So it could be girl versus boy and whatever. The screen shuffled the fighters. Finally, the first match for the prelims : Nina Williams versus Anna Williams.

Okay, this happens sometimes. Sibling versus sibling. You see, Nina and Ana are skilled in various martial arts. Nina wore a purple suit and purple shorts. She has yellowish hair. Nina wore a white suit and white shorts.

The arena : The great Hokage faces (Naruto themed) Actually, the arena is randomized. So it's from different animes like Naruto, Bleach, One Piece and more.

After the intense match, (Nina won, actually) Nina sat down with a wounded face (from boxing) while Ana went to the clinic. I feel sorry for them.

The board turned on again. It shuffled the fighters. It was Hwoarang (me) versus Ganryu (a Japanese sumo wrestler champion). He shook the ground as he jumped.

The arena was…Hoenn Region Arena (Poke'mon). I stepped in. So did he. He was an oversized guy with whitish skin.

"Bring it on!" Ganryu shouted, clapping his hands as loud as ten dogs talking non-stop. "Hit me! Hit me!" He shouted.

"O-ok…" I said in fear. "Ok, Bring it!" I said, maybe a little confident. I stepped on the arena.

The match began. He moves like a turtle. Yet, he shouts like dogs barking at a shoe. I made the first move. (since he's too slow) I charged at him and… WHAM! I fell on the floor. (he hit my head and I did something like a back flip) I got up anyway.

"What? Giving up already? Haha!" he laughed.

I charged again. He slapped my face and… WHAM! I fell again because of another backflip. I got up, again. I felt a little dizzy.

"Hehehe." he laughed.

"Okay, third try… never fails." I murmured. I charged again. His arm was ready. I ducked and punched his ankle. He toppled over. "Look who's laughing now?" I said. Looks like I made him angry.

"Grrr… I'll show you who's REALLY laughing!" he shouted as he stood up.

"Bring it." I said. "I'm not scared anymore."

He charged. I simply kicked his face, twice. He fell again. He stood up, shook his face and charged. "Aww man! When does he ever surrender?" I murmured. He charged and I punched his face and kicked his body. Kicking his body hurt, so I fell.

"Hehehe. My body's made of STEEL" said. He grabbed my leg, and he twisted it. I shouted in unstoppable pain. He laughed in happiness.

I stood up, ignoring the pain. I clenched my fists. I charged. He punched my body. I spat blood from my mouth. I fell. I can barely breathe now. My stomach is in severe pain. (if you put it in my way, but people would just simply say "ouch" or "nah, that's just a little stomach ache")

I stood up, ignoring the pain and blood, and charged. He was about to punch my body, but I ducked. I went under his fat legs. I stood up, and he farted like thirty bands all full of trumpets. I covered my nose and… WHACK! I kicked his feet by sliding. He fell down. He was now unconscious. I kicked his body. It still hurts.

"Stop the fight!" the referee shouted. "The winner is… Hwoarang!" he said.

I shook hands with Ganryu. He gave me a toothless smile. I went to the shower room. Ganryu went to the clinic.

The next fights : Roger junior versus Raven (winner : Raven), Mashall Law versus Steve Fox (winner : Law), Mokujin versus Lars (winner : Lars), Alisa versus Zafina (winner : Alisa), Jack-6 versus Dragunov (winner : Dragunov), Eddy Gordo versus Wang Fei (winner : Wang Fei), Christie Montero versus Lila (winner : Christie) Xiolu versus Kuma (winner : Xiolu) and Yoshimitsu versus Bob (winner : Yoshimitsu). So for the semi – finals, the fighters are : Martial Law, Lars Alexandersson, Alisa Bosconovich, Dragunov, Wang Fei, Christie Monterio, Ling Xiaoyu, Yoshimitsu, Nina Williams and me, Hwoarang.

The screen flashed again. Match one : Law versus Hwoarang, two, Lars versus Wang Fei, three, Christie versus Nina, four, Xiolu versus Alisa, and five, Yoshimitsu versus Dragunov. (all randomized arenas)

Me versus Law, Law is a Chinese weirdo. He mastered Kung – Fu. He keeps on jumping. He wore a Chinese – like suit (look at Jaden Smith's fighting clothes in the "Karate Kid.")

The match began. Law charged at me with incredible speed. I mean, he was so fast, my eyes were boggling. I can't see what he'll do to me. I tried to block it, but he was to fast. He gave me 50 punches in the cheek. I wasn't able to move a finger. It was super fast. I ended up on the floor.

I stood up. He gave me 10 kicks in the body. That guy's cool. My stomach ached. I feel like throwing up. I tried to kick him. As expected, he dodged. But I countered it with a punch in the face. He fell down but stood up by a back flip.

"Hehe. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." he said in joy. I stood up. "Uh? There's no way you can stand! Impossible! You should be dead!" he said in confusion.

I mouthed the words _I won't give up_. I felt more confident in myself. I charged. He kicked me but I jumped higher than his kick. I gave him a spinning 360 kick (in Taekwondo, it may be jumping turning long kick) and hit him right in the face.

He fell. "No way! I kicked you more than enough! You should be dead after the kicks and punches!" he roared in confusion.

"Hmph, don't underestimate me (but I underestimated him)." I said. I walked straight to the clinic. Now, the whole audience shouted "Hwoarang! Hwoarang!" It's like everyone wants me now.

After the check – up, my arms and legs were covered in bandages. I watched the others fight.

The finalists are : Christie, Alisa, Dragunov, Wang Fei, Lars (Wang Fei and Lars fought until the time ended so they're in) and me, Hwoarang.

Quarter finals results : (in the screen) match one, Christie versus Dragunov, two, Alisa versus Lars (hehehe, Lars created Alisa, the Japanese – like robot) and three, Wang Fei versus me.

I'll give you information on who they are. Christie Montero is an aggressive fighter. She wore a white suit and blond-brown hair. Dragunov is a zombified military captain. He fights like a drunkard. He wore a torn up captain suit and long black hair. Alisa is a kind girl. She is actually a robot (that explains the chainsaws coming out of her plams). She is dressed in a maid-like outfit, only colored in yellow and orange and pink hair (like Sakura's in the anime Naruto). Lars Alexssanderson is a genius. He created Alisa. He wore white pants, red coat, brown gloves, and a red cape. His hair is light brown. His hair is spiked. Wang Fei is an old Chinese master. He talks funny. He wore those ancient Chinese emperor clothes. And me. Okay, back to the story!

Their moves were awesome! They keep jumping and boxing and sliding. Now my turn! I stepped in the arena. Wang Fei spoke some words in Chinese. With my bad Chinese accent, in my words, I think he said _I hope I get to taste the floor _or something like that.

The match began. If you remember Ganryu and Law, think of their moves together. Because Wang Fei is quick and powerful.

"Khommohn! Bheeth Mhe!" he said. His English was not clear. I think he said "_Come on! Beat me!"_

"Dude, I like it better when you speak Chinese." I said, laughing.

He didn't say anything. He charged at me and kicked both my thighs. I tried to punch him but he slid back with ease. I fell flat on the floor. I stood up. I charged at him. He dodged. I kicked the air and punched him unexpectedly in the face. He toppled over. He got up fast then charged.

He kicked my face but I blocked it. He kicked my feet but I kicked his groin. He fell. He rolled on the floor but he stood up again. He charged at me and I kicked his body. He countered it with five punches in the body both left and right fists. I struggled. I countered with a headbutt. He twisted. He kicked my shin. I countered with an uppercut. He dodged and gave me a right hook.

I stumbled. I got up and punched his forehead. He fell down. Guess it was a K O shot.

"Sorry dude" I said. "Better luck next time."

I went to the shower room. After that, I saw the results. For the finals : Lars versus me (Alisa and Dragunov had a tie, they both lost)

Lars looked at me, straight in the eye. He went closer to me. "Good luck." he said. "You'll need it." he whispered in my ear, then headed for the snack bar for snickers or something.

The match began. He mouthed the words _Lose, If I were you. It's my fault. I'll fight Jin. My destiny, not yours._ He whispered.

That didn't make any sense. I gave him multiple punches. He struggled. His whole body started to bleed.

"W-what h-happened?" I said in fear.

"N-nothing…" he said. Then he fell unconsciously.

I now know why his body bled. There were spikes, electric spikes from Alisa. Everytime he moves, it will shock him.

In the screen, it said : "Hwoarang – winner by default"

I felt sorry for the guy. I should focus more on my fight against Jin Kablahblah.

He stepped in the ring. He looked furious. Hatred in his eyes. It's like his happy meal he ordered had no ketchup.

"Well?" he asked. "What are you waiting for?"

I clenched my fists. "You killed Baek, my faithful master." Anger filled my body. I tried to fight it, but it's too much. "I'm NEVER going to forgive you!"

"Bah, Baek was a stubborn fighter, anyway." Jin said.

The crowds roared. Jin got a microphone. "Everyone, who wants a death match?" he shouted.

The whole stadium roared even louder. "It's a "yes" then?" he shouted. "Good. Let it begin!"

I charged at his back. I kicked his head with both feet. He fell down.

"Gah!" he shouted, grabbing the mic. Then he stood up. "I'll KILL you!"

I stepped back. I saw Law, Lars, Alisa, Dragunov and Nina. Law waved his hand. He mouthed the words _Get out!_

I ran out to look for them. I found them in the locker room. Law was very tired.

"We… placed… a bomb… on the stadium… near Jin." he panted. "Let's … get… out… quick… the others… left now."

I agreed. So did everyone. Together, we ran for the exit.

As we ran outside, Heihachi Mishima was standing with a pool of Jacks 5 and 6. He looked furious. Still, something was wrong.

"Heihachi… Mishima?" Lars asked. "B-but I thought you-you're-"

"Dead." Nina said. She was terrified.

"Scared?" Heihachi asked.

"Why are you here?" Dragunov asked.

"Thanks to Kazuya. I didn't die. He didn't shoot me. I dodged his gun." He said. "Now for the "almost" champion, Hwoarang. How's Baek? Feeling better?" he asked.

"What?" Law asked in fear. "You-you killed Baek?"

"Yeah." I said. Baek was my faithful master. "He and Jin killed him in his dojo."

"Grrr…" Alisa growled. "I'll handle the Jacks!"

"Me too!" Dragunov and Lars said.

"We'll handle Heihachi!" Law, Nina and I said.

We went different directions.

"I'll show you my REAL power!" Heihachi said.

***To be continued***

- Be on a lookout for my next book : Tekken book 2 : Friend or Foe? See ya!


End file.
